Enohp's Top Ten Spider-Man Villains
These are Enohp's Top Ten Spider-Man Villains ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Spider-Man Villains I have this "Spider-man: The Ultimate Guide" book, and it lists all of Spidey's villains and allies. I've recently looked through this and decided that I will list my top 10 favorite ones here. Some might be just plain predictable, and some might just confuse the crap out of you, and I hope this is good enough for you Mr. Bellis. Also, here are some honorable mentions: Rhino, Electro, Hydro-Man, and Vulture. 10. The Kingpin The Kingpin is not one of my favorite characters, but he still holds a spot on my top ten. He's mainly here because he played a sizable role on Spider-Man TAS. He's big, fat, strong and intimidating. He also isn't very dumb, either. He doesn't really fall for Spidey's tricks like most villains do. 9. Sandman Once again, not one of my all time favorites, but still a major character that I like to watch. I like him mostly because of his appearance in SM3, unfortunately. I have no idea if his origin in the movie is the same as the origin in the comic, but either way Flint Marko is an important character to me. 8. The Lizard Dr. Curt Connors is/was one of Peter's professors. He lost his arm and messed around with some lizard DNA to try to grow it back, but it failed. Instead, he turned into a lizard like creature whenever he became stressed or upset. This reminds me of the Hulk, yet it's so different. I hate relating these write-ups to the movies, but I feel I have to. I wish they incorporated the Lizard more into the movies. I would've rather had the Lizard in SM3 than Sandman. Dr. Connors was just begging to become the Lizard, he was mentioned in all 3 movies and he shows up in 2 of them...what more do you need? 7. Mysterio Quentin Beck aka Mysterio is one of the low tier villains. His most dangerous abilities were his mirages and his web dissolving gas, but the main reason I liked him (other than the fact that his costume is awesome) is because he had gadgets. I love heroes/villains with gadgets. I love Batman, I love Iron Man, and I love Mysterio all for his kick ass gadgets. 6. Carnage I've never read anything with Carnage, but from sources I have, he's supposed to be a homicidal maniac. That's nice, but everytime I see him, I think of a Venom rip-off. The only thing really different is the color, the host, and the ability to make blades out of the symbiote. But because of the fact he actually kills people and is a REAL threat to Spider-Man gives Carnage a higher spot on this list. 5. Kraven the Hunter I had an old Spider-Man coloring book, and Kraven was it in. At first I thought, "who the hell is this guy, what a dumb costume," but then I looked him up and found out a bit of information. First of all, he's Russian, which is a plus when it comes to villains. Second of all, his half brother is the Chameleon. Either though the Chameleon is cool, he isn't high enough to make it on my list. Having other villains in your family is awesome as well, so you can share your hatred for that one hero. This last part should be self explanatory, but Kraven is high up because of "Kraven's Last Hunt." I don't want to spoil anything right now, but you can read about it, with spoilers, here... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kraven%27s_Last_Hunt 4. Doctor Octopus Doc Ock had those awesome metal arms attached to his body. That was awesome. He was also a genius, and he could compete with Spider-Man on an intellectual level. This is one of Spider-Man's more famous villains, and very evil. He was so evil, that he tried to marry Aunt May! 'Nuff Said! 3. Venom We are Venom *sigh* I wish he said that in SM3, and I also wish that he wasn't in the movie for 10 freaking minutes. Jeez, give one of Spider-Man's most popular villain less screentime than Sandman (no offense Sandy). Venom has been everywhere. One of the main reason's I like Venom so much is the fact he pretty much is Spider-Man. He has the same powers, and a resistance to his Spidey-Sense. Another thing that makes Venom awesome is that he though he was helping people, when instead he was doing more hurt than help. 2. The Shocker This, I bet, you weren't expecting. A while ago, someone posted a link to a fanfiction site that had a story about Herman. It was about him, the Shocker, going legit, in a badass way. Either though, it wasn't canon, it was awesome. (I can't find it, but if someone has it saved or if someone has another link that would be great =]). It was awesome. The Rhino was his 'sidekick' I guess you could say, and Black Cat was his female feline friend. So much action in that fanfic, which gave the Shocker the deserved number 2 spot on this list. 1. The Green Goblin Norman Osborne is one of the best, if not THE best, villains ever. He has done so many things, including: killing one of Peter's loves Gwen Stacy. Most villains hurt loved ones, sometimes maim them, but rarely KILL the hero's loved ones. This is why Gobby is number one. He killed Gwen Stacy in the same way he would have killed Mary Jane in SM1, by dropping her off a bridge. Also, after Norman supposedly died, Harry took over the mantle in both the movie and the book. Like father like son, they were both insane and willing to do anything to get Spider-Man. I was going to put Joe Q. as the number one villain because of the One More Day scenario which ruined his marriage, but I decided to pick the more serious route. There you go then, probably one of the more predictable lists, but still a list none the less. Thank you and Excelsior True Believers! Category: Lists